


Ese día

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había comenzado la mañana del juicio. No podía negar que esa ferocidad con la que había insultado a los cerdos del culto la había cautivado; el problema era que con esa misma ferocidad había golpeado a Eren. Mikasa no podía interpretar esa atracción como tal, solo podía entenderlo como una emoción negativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece, salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> **Prompt** : 03. Ese día (Para la comunidad de Livejournal "snk_esp", que son unos genios y para 10pairings).
> 
>  **Notas** : No hay spoilers, porque adrede situé el fic justo después del juicio a Eren. Lime.

Ese día había ocurrido algo que Mikasa nunca contó. Un secreto que guardó en sus entrañas consumidas por la vergüenza. Todo había comenzado la mañana del juicio. Fue un percance, un error de su parte. Eso creía. Todavía era joven para librarse de las cadenas que la ataban. Levi bien lo sabía y por eso mismo no había buscado molestarla o atormentarle con el tema después de que ocurrió.

A fin de cuentas él también sentía algo similar al remordimiento. Había plantado en un huerto hermoso y puro una semilla maldita.

_El deseo._

La primera impresión que Mikasa obtuvo de él, lejos del halago con el que la mayoría de los soldados lo divinizaba, era la de una bestia salvaje sin corazón. No podía negar que esa ferocidad con la que había insultado a los cerdos del culto la había cautivado, el problema era que con esa misma ferocidad había golpeado a Eren.

Mikasa no podía interpretar esa atracción como tal, solo podía entenderlo como una emoción negativa. Un calor que la sofocaba comenzando por las mejillas y el cuello, colándose en otras partes de su cuerpo como un cáncer. Hacía metástasis en su vientre, en sus pechos y en sus piernas.

_Lo odiaba por eso._

Tenían menos de una semana para entrenar y estudiar los planos, antes del simulacro que prepararía a Eren para alcanzar la Muralla María. Mikasa no pensaba en ello, si el sótano albergaba o no los secretos de la humanidad, no le inquietaba tanto como saber el estado emocional de su hermanastro. En ese momento él era su prioridad.

Pero luego de la ceremonia no pudo más que cruzar unas vanas y precipitadas palabras con Eren, haciéndole preguntas que no fueron respondidas, dejando en ella un amargo sabor a abandono por no haberlo cuidado mejor.

Podía aguantar un día sin verlo, no iba a morir. Podía aguantar dos, si Armin la ayudaba a no obsesionarse. Podía aguantar tres si Levi no fuera Levi. De hecho podía aguantar toda la vida, si la existencia de ese hombre fuera solo un mito en un sentido literal. No obstante era real y se había convertido en una especie de pesadilla, en un fantasma que recorría los laberintos de su mente, desentrañando cada misterio, abriendo puertas y hallando el camino exacto que lo conducía hacia donde él quería ir dentro de ella; como si supiera leerla y saber todo el tiempo lo que pensaba y sentía.

Le resultaba tan familiar la luz de sus ojos.

Para Mikasa, Levi era una amenaza peor que los titanes, porque estaba más cerca de Eren que esos monstruos. Podía tomar la decisión de cortarle la cabeza sin que ella estuviera allí para al menos intentar evitarlo.

"Si tengo que matarlo, no dudaré".

Palabras que la enmudecieron y le recordaron lo que era el miedo. No ese vano o superficial frente al peligro de perder la vida; ese inmenso que la oprimía ante la idea de perder a Eren y, con él, la poca cordura y humanidad que le quedaba.

Por consejo de Armin había salido a tomar un respiro luego de la onceava vez que le hicieron memorizar el esquema que el comandante Erwin había preparado. Sin premeditarlo sus pies la alejaron de la fortaleza hasta llevarla a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para no oír las voces de sus compañeros y, en cambio, poder discernir los sonidos de la naturaleza circundante.

El suave rugido de una corriente de agua se perdía en la atronadora melodía de los pájaros. Frenó tratando de descifrar si ese rumor provenía de una fuente cercana. Se oía con claridad una lluvia débil, tal vez era una cascada. Se suponía que allí no había ríos, por ese motivo el agua potable escaseaba tanto y una cuadrilla debía salir cada mañana en busca del brazo más cercano.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta que estaba adentrándose en el bosque más de lo que el sentido común y las normas dictaban, era demasiado tarde.

La melodía la había hechizado.

El pequeño bosque se hacía más denso, pero a su vez, el sonido de agua cayendo llegaba a ella con más nitidez. No lograba dar con lo que buscaba, así que giró para volver y en ese momento alcanzó a verlo de lleno. Camuflado entre el follaje no había advertido su presencia, pero era evidente que él si la había visto subir la pequeña pendiente.

Mikasa no pudo reaccionar con irritación por semejante desfachatez, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. No contaba las veces que se había bañado con Armin y Eren en el río, ni siquiera los dibujos que el señor Grisha tenía en sus libros y no se molestó en ocultarles, por el contrario, se había tomado su tiempo para enseñarle a Mikasa el nombre de cada una de esas partes que, frente a Levi, ella podía apreciar con perfecta claridad.

Antes no le había dado más importancia que la que podía darle una niña. En cambio, en el presente, se daba cuenta que la masculinidad no era algo meramente físico que se pudiera describir con unas pocas palabras. No se trataba solo de lo que los hombres tenían entre las piernas. Había mirado esos dibujos sin maravilla, hasta casi con desinterés y extrañeza, pero lo que le generaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Levi era lo opuesto.

Sintió ese fervor sofocante de nuevo subiendo por las piernas hasta las mejillas. Aunque Levi tenía una pequeña toalla solo se limitó a secarse la cara. Mikasa pudo haberle gritado que se tapara, pero apenas podía respirar. Los ojos fijos en los tonos de piel: ligeramente tostado en el pecho y hombros, más claro en las partes donde la luz del sol no solía llegar con tanta frecuencia. Una armonía de colores que combinaban con sus ojos agudos.

La expresión en el rostro de Levi no mostraba sorpresa o incomodidad, tampoco sus labios enseñaban una sonrisa, pero Mikasa se sintió humillada, como si el hombre obtuviera cierta ventaja de la situación y estuviera burlándose de ella.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Pero no, esas palabras no pasaban por la mente de Levi. Había sido un simple accidente y comprendía las razones por las que la muchachita se quedaba en ese estado. Imaginaba que debía ser la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y no estaba en sus planes mortificarla por una nimiedad con esa. Esperó con paciencia a que explicara sus motivos para saltarse la clase y deambular por allí, lejos de los dominios del refugio.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señorita? —acabó por preguntar ante el silencio prolongado de su parte.

—Mikasa… Ackerman —dijo con un ligero titubeo. Levi no la recordaba a ella, pero sí esa mirada letal que en el presente le volvía a regalar. Asintió, creyendo que le estaba pidiendo más informalidad o que no le diera el mote de señorita.

—Tiene cinco minutos para volver —dijo con gélida indiferencia, mientras tomaba de nuevo su ropa para vestirse.

Recién ahí Mikasa comprendió que el sonido de agua no era un río, apenas un arroyuelo que no daba agua potable, pero sí la suficiente para solventar los baños diarios de un hombre tan pulcro como su superior. Había oído los rumores, Levi era quien más gastaba el agua que a diario salían a buscar. Una razón más para odiarlo. Mikasa necesitaba aborrecerlo para darle nombre a lo que le hacía sentir.

Levi vio que pese a la orden directa y clara ella aún permanecía de pie allí, con los puños apretados y esa mirada colérica. Cuando se acercó, Mikasa se percató de las minúsculas gotas de agua cayendo por las puntas de cada cabello. Y otra vez ese calor asfixiante, ese nuevo sentimiento.

—Se aleja de su puesto, interrumpe mi baño —enumeró Levi— y no obedece órdenes cuando se las dan. Dije que…

—Es una mierda —espetó y Levi parpadeó, estupefacto. No es que le molestara la palabra en sí, es que no solía ser frecuente que los reclutas usaran un tono tan duro e informal frente a él. Trató de adivinar si ella lo decía por él, por la situación o por alguna otra razón—. Nos hacen memorizar un mapa que puedo dibujar con los ojos cerrados. Eso no es entrenamiento.

—A sus superiores no les importa lo que usted considere entrenamiento. Se le da una orden y debe seguirla.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, le costaba comprender los motivos de un ejercicio tan pasivo. Empezó a caminar cuando el sargento se adelantó unos pasos. Trastabilló con una rama y llegó a su lado con presteza.

—Es absurdo estar haciendo todos los días, todo el día, lo mismo. Es estresante, no ayuda y agota… —Guardó silencio de manera abrupta cuando Levi levantó una mano.

—Nadie pidió su opinión.

Mikasa tuvo que retener el impulso de patear el suelo, o de patearlo a él, ganas le sobraban. Sin embargo Levi la entendía, comprendía muy bien lo que intentaba decirle con pobre elocuencia y en parte compartía ese pensamiento, pero también sabía que muchas veces había razones detrás de actos que algunos podían juzgar precipitadamente como de absurdos. Erwin era así, los ponía a estudiar un puto mapa por horas para que no pensaran en otras cuestiones. Ponerlos a entrenar con el equipo días previos a la salida no obtendría ningún resultado positivo. Acabarían exhaustos y más estresados.

No obstante se daba cuenta que Mikasa era distinta. En ese sentido era como él… necesitaba estar constantemente haciendo algo y con la mente en verdad ocupada para no pensar. En el caso de ella: pensar en Eren, en la excursión, en las futuras muertes que podía ver en su camino como si fuera una pitonisa condenada.

Mikasa no era ingenua. Había visto más que la crueldad de los titanes, mucho más que a estos comiendo personas. Había visto la brutalidad de la humanidad y no se la entretenía con un mapa como si fuera una niña ante un rompecabezas.

—Si tantas ganas tiene de gastar energías puedo darle una paliza en el escenario y llamarlo "entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo". Un poco de disciplina no le vendría mal —dijo, luego de meditarlo unos segundos. Vio la cara de Mikasa desfigurarse de odio y sintió algo similar a la emoción y la adrenalina. Le agradaba porque tenía carácter y no era un becerro más—. Prometo no ser indulgente solo porque es mujer.

—Señor —respondió ella con la barbilla en alto— le patearé el trasero.

—Genial —contestó disimulando su regocijo con una mirada autoritaria y fría.

**(…)**

"Solo será un entrenamiento especial" había dicho, pero Erwin pudo leer en el brillo de sus ojos la excitación que solo debía sentir un depredador ante un enemigo de su misma especie.

"Es una niña, Levi, compórtate como un adulto".

"Es un demonio disfrazado de niña" fue su réplica. En su lógica había que demostrarle quién mandaba allí, para que mostrara sumisión. Era la ley de la selva.

No duraron mucho. Las gradas estaban vacías para cuando llegaron al centro, pero un rejunte de muchachos —entre ellos estaba Armin— contempló la breve y feroz rencilla con más que extrañeza.

"Parece que Mikasa le faltó el respeto" murmuró Connie. Armin negó con la cabeza, sin abrir la boca.

"Es una mujer…" se lamentó Jean, como si dicha condición la imposibilitara de alguna manera. Armin suspiró analizando la situación.

El sargento no parecía ser la clase de hombre que encontraba satisfacción personal al desplegar sus habilidades. No parecía ser esa clase de fanfarrón y eso le dio terror. Solían ser los peores enemigos. Eran diestros luchadores los que caminaban sin llamar la atención y no empleaban un fúsil para matar a una mariposa.

Mikasa no era una mariposa, ciertamente.

"Ahí van". Armin se puso de pie, tenso, como si su amiga estuviera a punto de ser guillotinada.

Fue como la caída de un trueno. Pasó tan rápido que nadie podía explicar qué había ocurrido, mucho menos cómo.

Levi le había tomado el brazo derecho y había cruzado su cuerpo para hacerle dar un giro. Ella supo salir de esa encrucijada porque sabía que en las peleas mano a mano las personas de más baja estatura recurrían a desestabilizar el cuerpo de su atacante; pero giró demasiado tarde para la celeridad de Levi. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, estaba jadeando como una fiera, boca arriba, y con todo el macizo cuerpo del hombre sobre ella.

No podía usar sus puños, Levi le había cruzado los brazos por adelante y los sostenía con fuerza, apretándoselos contra los senos. Le había abierto las piernas con las de él para que tampoco pudiera patearlo. Estaba indefensa. Si bien él tenía que usar las dos manos para evitar que se soltara no tenía forma tampoco de contraatacar, ni pensaba hacerlo.

La miró a los ojos tratando de discernir si la bestia dentro de ella se había aplacado, pero vislumbraba con cierto regocijo que, por el contrario, había despertado a un monstruo. Mikasa estaba roja de furia e indignación y pese a que su sentido común le decía que era un caso perdido batallar contra la fuerza del hombre, su cuerpo no obedecía órdenes.

Lucharía hasta el final, hasta morir de cansancio si hacía falta.

Una minúscula, pero imperceptible sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Levi. Le agradaba cada vez más a medida que la conocía mejor. Su leve mueca de satisfacción pasó desapercibida, tomó distancia de ella y se puso de pie. Mikasa no tardó en seguirlo.

—De nuevo. Vamos de nuevo.

—Perdió, señorita. Acepte la derrota con honor.

—Le exijo que… —Quiso tomarle el brazo para obligarlo a girar, pero no hizo falta, Levi la miró por sobre su hombro como si quisiera consumirla con las llamas de sus ojos. Mikasa volvió a sentir ese miedo ancestral, entremezclándose con otro tipo de emoción a la que todavía no podía darle nombre.

—No sea mala perdedora.

—Eso no fue una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. V-Váyase —vaciló, para enseguida explotar con convicción— ¡Váyase al jodido infierno!

Levi arqueó las cejas, entre azorado y maravillado por la osadía de la mujer. No pudo decir nada a su favor o contra la ofensa, Mikasa se iba con paso firme, dando zancadas de furia, incapaz de aceptar una derrota que no era tal. Detrás de ella la siguió el diminuto rejunte de muchachos.

Erwin lo miró, estudiándolo con calma. Nunca había visto a Levi en ese estado de júbilo.

—La estás pasando mejor de lo que imaginé.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Se sorprendió— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Eso debería decirte yo a ti. —Erwin frunció el ceño como si quiera recordarle con el gesto que el comandante era él. Levi acataba las órdenes al pie de la letra, pero nunca dejaría de ser irreverente—. Estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco.

—Mentira, estabas cuidando que no matara a tu preciado puesto número uno.

—Mikasa es un soldado muy valioso. —No había preocupación en su mirada ni el tono de su voz. Sabía que Levi no sería capaz de medirse puño a puño con una recluta, no porque fuera mujer, simplemente porque Levi no empleaba la fuerza sin necesidad. Imaginó que iría a neutralizarla sabiendo lo insultante que sería para ella verse derrotada de esa manera.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? "Váyase al jodido infierno" —recitó.

Erwin asintió sin mencionar lo evidente, lo mucho que a Levi le agradaba encontrar una recluta tan irreverente como él. Juntos caminaron hasta el interior del castillo para seguir con la rutina del día.

**(…)**

Armin había tratado de persuadirla, pero sabía que con Mikasa era un caso perdido, más si Eren estaba involucrado.

—Mikasa… no puedes hacer eso, es una locura.

—No voy a ir a preguntarle. Sé cuál será su respuesta. —Negó con una energía que Armin no le conocía, por momentos era irreconocible cuando se enfurecía—. No me pueden negar verlo, él es…

Armin entornó los ojos y contuvo un suspiro de hartazgo. No tenía sentido explicarle a Mikasa que a Levi le tenía sin cuidado lo que Eren fuera para ella. No perdía nada por intentar ir y preguntarle si le daba la autorización para bajar al sótano, pero Mikasa sabía que Levi se despacharía con un "no" rotundo y no lo soportaría. Tendría que matarlo en el preciso momento que le negara ese permiso.

—Han pasado solo dos días desde el juicio, ¡solo dos días! —remarcó con energía— Y en un par de días más estaremos afuera. ¿Puedes aguardar un poco?

—Estoy preocupada, Armin —reprochó, dolida de que su amigo no fuera capaz de comprenderla.

—No lo va a matar.

—Tú viste cómo trató a ese pobre diablo.

Armin asintió, derrotado. Era cierto, la había convencido para que le permitiese acompañarla cuando fuera a hacerle la crucial pregunta al sargento, pero apenas bajaban las escaleras escucharon un atronador grito que provenía del pasillo, en la parte más profunda de la fortaleza.

Mikasa corrió y Armin la siguió, pero no era Eren quien gritaba. El sargento tenía un pie apoyado sobre una masa uniforme que Mikasa reconoció como un compañero, puntualmente un superior. Solo escuchó decir por parte de Levi una frase que no se molestó en interpretar.

—¿Entiendes, basura? Si quieres morir, puedo hacerte el favor, pero no pongas en peligro a la tropa. Mierda, a pocos días de salir y este imbécil…

Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió el murmullo de Armin tratando de convencer a Mikasa de dar la media vuelta y regresar en otro momento. Ambos sentían pena por el sujeto que temblaba en el piso, cubriéndose la cara ya empapada de sangre.

Mike olfateó el ambiente: recelo. Se sentía pesado como concreto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —La pregunta y el humor de Levi no dieron pie para revelar las verdaderas razones. En ese contexto el "no" sería incluso más rotundo.

—Vamos, Mikasa. —Armin tironeó de ella en vano, era una estatua inamovible con los ojos fijos en su superior—. Lo sentimos, señor. Nos perdimos.

—Eren —dijo ella. Sabía que su hermano era alojado en el último calabozo, Petra se lo había comentado en la mañana. Su mirada se perdió en ese largo pasillo por un ínfimo segundo.

—No. —Fue la seca respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, pero interpretada como tal. No era momento. Levi dio la vuelta y los otros dos soldados que estaban allí tomaron el cuerpo del infeliz y lo arrastraron hasta la celda abierta.

**(…)**

Mikasa estaba decidida. A medida que veía más barbarie en ese hombre se convencía de que su deber era asegurarse del bienestar de Eren. Podía verlo a veces a la lejanía, limpiando o haciendo diversas tareas, siempre bajo la constante vigilancia del sargento, mientras ellos permanecían frente a ese odioso mapa.

Petra solía ser amigable con ella. Quizás Eren le había contado quién era y por eso se mostraba solidaria con Mikasa. No de manera excesiva, pero la poca información que conseguía sobre el estado de su hermano era gracias a Petra. Esa noche estaba particularmente locuaz, había señalado al sargento a la lejanía y, por primera vez, Mikasa logró entender lo que era ser una mujer apasionada por un hombre.

Petra estaba muy pendiente del sargento, a tal punto que su conversación variaba, sin que ella misma lo supiera, centrándose en Levi. Empezaba con un "Eren está bien, el sargento es un poco cruel, pero…" y seguía con un sinfín de justificaciones que a Mikasa no le llegaban.

"Hoy hay vino". "Es el favorito del sargento". "Tiene problemas de insomnio". "No le gusta beber antes de salir a las excursiones, pero seguramente hará la excepción para descansar".

Esa noche Mikasa estuvo muy atenta a él, casi con la misma intensidad con la que Petra lo estudiaba. Lo veía beber en silencio del vaso que nunca parecía vaciarse. Hasta que el vino se terminó y él se puso de pie con ojos chispeantes por el alcohol, sin tambalearse.

—Petra, el baño.

—Enseguida, señor —dijo y se giró hacia Mikasa con una mirada cómplice—. Nunca pide ayuda con el baño, parece que está más borracho de lo que me temo.

Mikasa sintió que esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. El sargento estaba con los sentidos dormidos por esa miel agria y sus baños nocturnos solían ser más largos que los diurnos.

"Gracias, Petra" se dijo Mikasa a sí misma. En esos tres días le había dado información muy valiosa sobre su enemigo, como por ejemplo, que la llave que abría el calabozo la tenía siempre con él.

Por lógica, si iba a darse un baño, no lo haría con el manojo encima. ¿O sí? Tenía una sola forma de averiguarlo. Lo cierto es que para atravesar la puerta que daba a las mazmorras necesitaba sí o sí esas llaves.

Armin estaba frente a ella con una mirada que parecía decir "lo sé, sé lo que estás planeando". Mikasa no pretendía generar una revuelta, no iba a robar la llave para liberar a Eren o para hacer alguna estupidez semejante. Su amigo la ofendía con ese regaño implícito.

Solo quería darle las buenas noches y asegurarse que estaba bien.

A veces pensaba que si hubiera sido más amigable con el sargento, nada de eso sería necesario. Después de todo Armin sí había podido ver a Eren. ¿Por qué ella no?

 _Maldito enano_.

Se puso de pie y se disculpó diciendo que se sentía mal y que iría a recostarse. Ninguno de sus compañeros le reprochó que faltara a sus tareas comunales, al menos no con palabras. Esperaron a que ella se fuera para quejarse de tener trabajo extra a la hora de lavar los trastos. Christa quiso ponerse de pie y seguirla, pero Armin le dijo que no se preocupara. Había sonado más a un "no te entrometas" y solo hizo falta que Ymir jalara de su brazo para que volviera a su silla.

En verdad Armin no la creía capaz de llegar tan lejos, sabía que Mikasa estaba loca, pero era el tipo de locura que solía tener la gente como Eren o como él mismo. De pensar férreamente que ella iría a cometer una insensatez como esa, no hubiera dudado en seguirla y detenerla.

Ya en el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros, Mikasa metió la camisa abultada de franela dentro de la pollera. Encontraba más idóneo evitar cualquier pliegue de ropa que entorpeciera sus movimientos, un pantalón sería lo ideal, pero sabía que si alguien la veía con el del uniforme sospecharía de algo raro. A esa hora los soldados ya se habían bañado y puesto sus ropas de cama o de civil. Desistió en su idea y se limitó a recoger los faldones y ajustársela un poco más arriba de la cintura para evitar tropiezos.

En una de las innumerables puertas del castillo se encontraba la llave que la acercaría un poco más a Eren. Por fortuna y gracias a Petra sabía dónde quedaba el cuarto del sargento.

No era capaz de mirar en retrospectiva su tozudez, hallar las verdaderas razones de esa necesidad por desafiar la ley. No era por Eren, era por ella y por su orgullo.

Cuando estaba aproximándose al pasillo de sus superiores dio un ligero vistazo. Petra no estaba allí y había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para pensar que el sargento ya estaba dentro de la tina. No quería abrir la puerta y encontrarlo a medio camino, desnudo como en el arroyuelo. Ese recuerdo la volvió a dejar sin aire y el calor ya no solo se concentraba en sus mejillas, también en su cabeza, confundiéndola.

Podía oír el latido frenético de su corazón a medida que su mano se acercaba al picaporte y cuando logró girarlo comenzó a sentir los estragos del arrepentimiento, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Alcanzaba a vislumbrar por la puerta entreabierta un modesto escritorio de roble y sobre él algunos objetos dejados al azar: monedas, papeles y un manojo de llaves. Había, además, una pistola dentro de su caja de nácar.

Empujó la madera tomando una gran bocanada de aire para no desmayarse. Comprendía que lo que hacía era atrevido, pero al mismo tiempo la excitaba. La llenaba de una adrenalina que le resultaba familiar, como cuando era niña y hurgaba entre las pertenencias de mamá y papá, sabiendo que de un momento a otro sería sorprendida en pleno acto vandálico. La gran diferencia era que nadie le reprocharía su atrevimiento de las misma manera, para que ella echara a reír y luego a correr.

Si alguien la sorprendía hurtando a un superior como Levi podía darse por muerta.

Era estúpido, sin embargo Mikasa ya no podía detenerse ni considerar su atropello como lo haría Armin. Si él estuviera a su lado le advertiría de los peligros de su aventura.

Tomó el manojo con celeridad y tragó saliva. Lo mejor sería irse de allí cuanto antes, pero echó un rápido vistazo al cuarto. Era sobrio como su dueño, sin nada más que una cama, un par de libros en el suelo y algunas perchas colgadas contra la ventana.

Giró sobre sus pies y echó a correr. Tenía en sus manos lo que pretendía, podía no llegar a Eren, no le importaba eso ya, pero de alguna manera se sentía victoriosa. Había burlado al sargento, humillándolo.

Levi salió de la tina chorreando agua y caminó desnudo hasta el cuarto cuando escuchó el leve tintinear. En una breve pesquisa pudo darse cuenta no solo de lo más relevante, como la puerta abierta, sino también de la llave faltante.

—¡Mierda! —No perdió minutos en secarse con minuciosidad. Se colocó la ropa que se pegó a su cuerpo mojado y salió a toda prisa.

—Ey, Levi —Mike lo llamó desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo— Erwin…

—Ahora no, dile que voy después.

—¿Pasa algo? —Olfateó el ambiente una vez más, Levi lo miró con dureza. Para Mike era evidente que algo pasaba.

—Nada importante.

—¿Seguro? Pareces apurado. —Observó su atuendo: la camisa mal abrochada, el pantalón sin cinturón, la ropa húmeda y el pelo todavía mojado.

—Dije que no es nada importante. Métete en tus asuntos —gruñó antes de irse. Mike arqueó una ceja, se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Levi podía haberle preguntado a él, o a Gunter cuando se lo cruzó, si había visto a Mikasa pasar —sabía con ciega certeza que había sido ella—, pero no quería alertar a nadie de lo ocurrido. Comprendía, mejor que cualquier otro bandido, que la falta de la estúpida recluta era un hecho muy grave. Robar no solo implicaba la expulsión inmediata de la tropa, y no pretendía perder a la novata más prometedora del siglo por un simple juego de niños.

No, lo mejor era que nadie lo supiera, al menos hasta asegurarse que había sido ella. En ese caso, de ser esa niña caprichosa la responsable, él se encargaría personalmente de darle un merecido escarmiento. A fin de cuentas Mikasa le había demostrado que era solo eso: una cría malcriada.

Hervía de furia, tanto como de admiración. El legendario ladrón de los barrios bajos había sido hurtado por una chiquilla insolente. Qué descuido y qué deshonra ser derrotado de una manera tan simplona en su propio terreno.

_Ladrón robado. Cazador cazado._

**(…)**

Con el manojo en la mano y ya ante la puerta, Mikasa se sintió estúpida. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no había guardias custodiando a Eren o al menos una persona que acatara sus pedidos básicos de agua e higiene? Pese a lo que ella imaginaba, Eren solo dormía allí; la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con el escuadrón de Levi haciendo raros experimentos con Hanji.

Pronto sintió alivio al recordar un comentario de Petra sobre el mal dormir de su _querido_ sargento. No solía haber soldados haciendo guardia porque el mismo Levi se encargaba de ello. Pasaba las noches custodiando a su víctima desde una silla en la que trataba de dormitar. Por ende, si el hombre estaba en la tina, allí no debería haber nadie.

Aun así y pese a esa ligera sensación de seguridad que la abordó, Mikasa colocó la llave en la cerradura con un temblor que hizo resonar el manojo. El eco en ese estrecho pasillo era apabullante así que aguardó unos segundos antes de intentar girar la llave.

Con asombro descubrió que la puerta no estaba trabada. La turbación duró un instante, empujó con escepticismo y para su sorpresa se abrió. Espió recelosa y tal como anhelaba el pasillo estaba vacío. Caminó con tanto sigilo que sus pasos apenas eran perceptibles.

—¿M-Mikasa? —Eren se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella cuando la vio aparecer como un fantasma.

—Eren —dijo con extrañeza al ver la celda abierta de par en par.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en este lugar sin la autorización del sargento. Sabes que no se puede deambular por el castillo pasadas las…

—¿Por qué no estás encerrado?

Eren miró hacia atrás. La cama estaba desordenada y sobre la mesa había libros y la preciada llave del sótano. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ajeno a los sentimientos discordantes de su hermanastra.

Mikasa esperaba encontrarlo en un estado deplorable, al borde de la locura y la desesperación; pero él bebía de una jarra pequeña tratando de desentrañar qué bicho raro y nuevo le había picado ahora.

—¿El sargento sabe que estás aquí? ¿Te dio permiso?

—No —dijo con una mirada vacía—. Ese infeliz me lo negó.

—A Armin le dio permiso. —Eren frunció el ceño y luego se lo increpó con calma— ¿Lo hiciste enojar, Mikasa?

—Es un malnacido. —Se llevó el manojo de llaves al pecho y Eren creyó entender mejor lo que pasaba.

—¡Mikasa! ¡¿Le robaste al sargento?!

—Quería verte, Eren… quería saber cómo…

—¡Por todos los cielos!

Comenzaron a discutir sobre ese enigmático hombre. Mikasa, a su flemática manera, le rebatía todas las cualidades que su hermano se encargaba de resaltar. Levi no era como ella imaginaba, no era un monstruo sin corazón. Sí, lo había pateado ferozmente el día del juicio, pero no lo tenía como un perro encerrado allí. De hecho Eren se limitaba a seguir el protocolo, pero estaba seguro que, de querer salir del calabozo, Levi no se lo negaría sin tener una buena razón.

—Apenas llevas un par de días conociéndolo. Es un animal… tú viste cómo trató a ese pobre hombre ayer a la tarde.

—¿Ese "pobre hombre"? —Se indignó— ¡Había aceptado una coima! ¡Se llevó a un par de soldados a terrenos peligrosos en busca de materia prima! ¡El sargento actuó como correspondía!

Pero Mikasa estaba cegada y no entendía razones. No comprendía siquiera cómo Eren podía verlo de esa manera. No era capaz de discernir la verdad: que Eren no era tratado como un despojo ni lo habían privado del todo de su libertad; que si estaba allí era por precaución y con la total aceptación de su parte.

—Él…

—¡Por Dios, Mikasa! ¡Vete antes de que termine su baño! ¡Vuelve a dejar la llave en su lugar antes de que se dé cuenta!

Mikasa empezó a agitarse como si hubiera jugado una carrera, pero no podía enojarse con Eren, solo le nacía canalizar su furia hacia ese hombre que le privaba de muchas cosas, entre ellas su cordura.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien.

—Joder, mujer, nos vemos todos los días, hasta cenamos juntos a una mesa de distancia.

—Pero no me saludas —reclamó dándole la espalda para irse.

Terminó de cruzar el pasillo y cerró la puerta. De inmediato se recargó contra la madera. Comenzaba a darse cuenta con más claridad de su desatino. En la mano tenía una poderosa razón de expulsión, incluso de ejecución si el sargento alegaba más hechos en su contra. Lo creía capaz de mentir para hundirla. No lo conocía de la manera en la que Eren lo había hecho, así que para ella era un ser vil y despreciable lejos de la idea que la mayoría se había formado sobre él.

El miedo y la preocupación hicieron mella en su persona. Dio los primeros pasos, indecisa, rezándole al dios creador de murallas por un milagro. "Que todavía esté bañándose, por favor". No soportaba la idea de tener que separarse de Eren y poco le importaba la cárcel ante ese posible escenario.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y frenó en el acto, mirando al frente. No, no tendría miedo, no le demostraría ningún tipo de debilidad a ese hombre. A esas alturas y con la ira destruyéndola le importaban poco los rangos. Trató de no dejarse llevar por su ánimo fluctuante, debía mantenerse firme.

Se agazapó en la penumbra y trató de advertir si alguien se acercaba.

Nadie la había visto tomar la llave, nadie sabía —a excepción de Eren y este no la traicionaría— que ella había cometido esa falta. Si volvía al cuarto y la dejaba en su lugar, por más que el sargento se hubiera dado cuenta del robo y sospechara con aterradora exactitud quién era el responsable, no tendría pruebas en su contra. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Se acuclilló, deseando que Armin estuviera a su lado para ayudarla a salir de esa encrucijada, para al menos tener un compañero de fechorías con quien compartir la futura celda.

Tomó aire una vez más y se puso de pie luego de unos cuantos minutos. El pasillo era largo y solo conducía a un único camino, así que si nadie se había aparecido aún por allí no corría peligro alguno. Una vez que estuviera en las intersecciones de la planta superior sería más riesgoso, las probabilidades de que la vieran eran enormes, pero al menos estaría mucho más cerca de alcanzar su objetivo.

El rechinar de la puerta que la llevaba a la superficie le heló la sangre. Intuyó que algo amenazador se cernía sobre su persona.

Levi llevaba varios minutos aguardando por ella. No tenía adónde huir, solo le quedaba pasar, sí o sí, frente a él.

Cuando Mikasa quiso darse cuenta de su presencia era demasiado tarde, el grito de sorpresa nació ahogado y fue suplantado por uno de dolor. Levi la había tomado de la muñeca que sostenía la llave hasta retorcérsela. El manojo cayó al suelo con estrépito y ella se vio invadida por un instinto animal que avocaba por su supervivencia.

Ya no había rangos ni géneros, ya no había siquiera humanidad. Forcejó con él dando todo de sí. Aunque terminó boca abajo, sobre el suelo, pudo girar y darle un puñetazo en la cara. Reaccionó propiciamente cuando Levi se hizo hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Se puso de pie e intentó pararse, pero apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas. Él alcanzó a tomarla de la camisola rasgándosela.

—¡Quieta, mocosa! —ordenó con furia, con una que no sentía muy a menudo, con una que era destructiva. Sabía que debía aplacarse si no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, como desfigurarle la cara; pero Mikasa seguía repartiendo puñetazos y patadas, como un pequeño demonio cuya ira estaba desatada.

La sujetó con fuerza llevándole los brazos tras la espalda para que dejara de asestarle esos golpes y, exhausto, dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Recién ahí se sosegó lo suficiente como para no terminar desfigurándola, pues acababa de darse cuenta que su frente descansaba sobre unos senos inmaduros, tibios y acogedores.

Mikasa misma pareció reaccionar al detalle de que estaban al descubierto, ofreciéndose en todo su esplendor por su errática respiración. El sargento había aflojado el cuerpo y ella podía sentir el aliento caliente contra uno de sus pezones.

Él la miro desde ese posición y Mikasa se sintió observaba no por un humano sino más bien por un animal, eran los ojos de un leopardo. Había algo bestial en él, una pulsación baja y ruin.

 _Ardor_.

Ese calor volvió a ella, concentrándose allí en donde el cuerpo del sargento más le apretaba, entre sus piernas. Gruñó de frustración y Levi volvió en sí del encantamiento.

—Santo cielo, niña, cúbrete. —Se sentó en el piso y trató de recuperar el aire perdido.

Mikasa se apresuró en bajarse la pollera y en arreglarse un poco la camisola rasgada, vio al hombre con un semblante que le llamó la atención. Se había llevado una mano a la frente y jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Vete —ordenó. Que se fuera de su vista, de su alcance, de sus más terrenales ambiciones—. ¡Agradece que no te meta en un calabozo de una patada en el culo, mocosa de mierda!

Mikasa dio un respingo ante el grito, porque por lo general Levi tenía una manera apática de imponerse o de dar órdenes. Parecía otro hombre, fuera de sí en verdad. Le tuvo miedo, no pudo negárselo a sí misma, pero ese pánico pronto se tornó en un sentimiento diferente, aunque parecido.

La culpa se fusionaba con ese fuego que subía a través de sus piernas contaminándole el cuerpo. Y allí lo entendió. Comprendía qué era lo que había ocurrido, y se sentía impura, aterrada, ante la idea de que alguien, como Eren, pudiera leer en sus ojos la lujuria.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para calmar esa simple y espontánea urgencia física, el problema radicaba en que no se trataba únicamente de eso.

Lo aborreció con más arrojo, porque Levi personificaba todo lo que quería que representara Eren y no era: un hombre, al que ella deseara no solo con la carne, también con el alma.

Era diferente. El cariño que le despertaba Eren no se asemejaba a ese sentimiento destructivo que le generaba Levi; pero era incluso más asfixiante y apremiante que el afecto que le tenía a su hermanastro.

No entendía. Todavía era muy joven para comprender que a veces la pasión y el amor van por senderos diferentes, que no tienen por qué ser emociones hermanas, ni mucho menos suscitarle las mismas necesidades.

Lo presintió en el ínfimo instante en el que Levi la había mirado de esa manera: como un simple hombre. Fue un segundo, porque enseguida pareció recordar quién era él y quién era ella.

"Mocosa"

"Cría"

"Niña"

Motes que trataban de describir lo que Mikasa no había sido por esos segundos de profunda turbación. La había visto como mujer y eso lo quebró.

De alguna manera Mikasa se sentía ultrajada de una forma peor de la que había sido vilipendiada el día anterior. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su cuarto, podía sentir como una daga invisible le perforaba el estómago.

—¡Mikasa! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —Armin la notó con la mirada inerte. Ella había levantado la cabeza con más lentitud con la que caminaba, parecía un espectro.

—¿Estás bien? —Petra se le acercó notando las marcas de un forcejeo, no solo por los rasguños y la camisa rasgada, también por su porte tembloroso.

—Estoy bien —fue lo único que balbuceó para seguir camino hasta el cuarto.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa? —Su amigo dio un paso al frente y Petra lo frenó.

—Déjamelo a mí, este es un asunto de mujeres.

Armin asintió, aunque indeciso y preocupado por ella. Petra la siguió por detrás y Mikasa se apresuró a aclararle que no le ocurría nada. Le daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos y que pudiera ver en ellos la semilla maldita que se gestaba en su persona.

—Ey, Mikasa —intentó ser comprensiva. Si sus sospechas eran acertadas aquello era en verdad un asunto serio—. Tienes la camisa rasgada y marcas en el cuerpo… ¿y dices que no te pasa nada?

—Tuve un accidente. Me caí por las escaleras. —Se acostó en posición fetal, aún vestida.

Christa se sentó en la cama tratando de adivinar en la penumbra qué ocurría.

—Bien —aceptó Petra al ver que las chicas estaban despiertas y atentas—, si mañana quieres hablar conmigo yo…

—Gracias.

Petra no estaba satisfecha, ¿qué debería hacer en ese caso? Suspiró, dio la vuelta y fue en busca de su sargento. No podía hablarlo directamente con el comandante, necesitaba consejo de su mesías personal.

No obstante, cuando Petra golpeó a la puerta del cuarto para saber si todavía estaba despierto, le sorprendió verlo en tal estado de ansiedad. Levi nunca temblaba ni rechinaba los dientes.

—Señor… —Se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, Levi estaba colocándose una pequeña venda en la muñeca derecha y tenía rasguños en el cuello y en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… venía a… preguntarle si quería un té.

Levi la miró arqueando las cejas y notó en los ojos de la muchacha la humedad característica que precede al llanto. No estaba con ánimos para consolar a un subalterno. Sin embargo Petra se recompuso de un momento a otro.

—Vale, me vendría bien un té en este momento.

Petra asintió y dio la vuelta yéndose por el pasillo con una desolación difícil de fingir. Lejos del tipo cruel que algunos creían que era, sabía que el sargento sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien así. Debía ser su imaginación o una simple coincidencia.

 _Debía serlo_ o su mundo se desmoronaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Armin la miró con resignado espanto cuando Mikasa le contó su pequeña aventura. Retuvo el aire hasta que terminó con el relato. Encontraba vano el reprocharle o recordarle cuál era su lugar en ese sitio, así que se ahorró las palabras.

—Deberías dar las gracias de que no te denunciara.

—¿Encima debo darle las gracias?

Por el tono flemático, pero firme, Armin supo que la había ofendido, y de una manera que no comprendía pues no había dicho nada malo.

—Ey, Mikasa… —se puso de pie, pero sentía que lo mejor era darle espacio. A veces Mikasa necesitaba de esos ratos de soledad para centrarse.

Durante todo ese día no pudo cruzar miradas con el sargento, las pocas veces que se lo encontró en su camino, acompañado por alguno de su equipo, intentó ignorarlo. Era como si temiera que alguna calamidad o maldición se desatara si lo miraba. A su vez, notaba que Petra buscaba acercarse a ella.

La mujer no le quitaba la mirada de encima y aunque sus compañeros la retaban porque no estaba prestando atención, le resultaba difícil despejar la mente de esa cuestión. Cuando Eren estuvo listo para ir a repasar lo que ya habían repasado hasta la saciedad, ella tomó la suficiente distancia como para no poder verla más. Eso no se la privó de tenerla en la cabeza durante todo el día.

_No, no, no… Petra, aleja esos sucios pensamientos de tu cabeza. El Sargento es un hombre rudo por su crianza, pero con cierta nobleza, valores y códigos inquebrantables. Es incapaz de vejar a una niña._

No podía compartir sus inquietudes con el comandante, era solo sospechas como para hacer una acusación tan grave. Encima a escasos días de una expedición tan importante. Hanji tampoco era una opción; _discreción_ no era una palabra que la describiera. Conociéndola, iría corriendo hasta Levi para preguntarle, sin pelos en la lengua, si en verdad había sido capaz de lastimar a Mikasa… Y Petra se moría, allí mismo, si era un error.

**(…)**

Mikasa estaba decidida a cortar la raíz maldita. Le valía un cuerno la expedición a esas alturas, necesitaba, con imperiosa urgencia, erradicar el problema. También le valía un cuerno el _héroe de la humanidad_. Al menos le haría daño para que se arrepintiera de haberla ultrajado así.

Irrumpió en el cuarto de él apenas terminó la cena. No se quedó a responderle a Ymir y a Sasha cuando le reprocharon el abandonar de nuevo sus obligaciones, pero Reiner logró convencerlas de no seguirles el paso al decir "déjenla en paz, no tiene buena cara" que Bertholdtsecundó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hurgó en el cajón hasta que dio, relativamente fácil, con el arma que había visto sobre ese mismo escritorio el día anterior. Lo estudió, notando que estaba descargado. Su padre le había enseñado de manera superflua cómo debía proceder ante esa eventualidad, pero ella era una niña en ese entonces y le daba poca importancia a esos asuntos. En el fondo esperaba no verse en la necesidad, nunca, de disparar un arma contra un ser vivo. Jamás pudo sentir aprecio verdadero al "arte de cazar" como solía decir su padre. No obstante su vida había dado un giro la noche que conoció a Eren. Aquella vez comprendió que para sobrevivir hacía falta más que meras herramientas como un arma.

Lo cierto es que lo poco que había aprendido sobre la pólvora en las clases de la academia podía servirle para cargar un cañón, no una pistola. Buscó todo lo necesario y trató de hacer memoria. La pólvora y la pequeña piedra redonda estaban allí.

Sintió un orgullo frívolo al lograr su cometido, pero se daba cuenta que sus nervios podían jugarles una mala pasada. Se sostuvo una mano con la otra, tratando de detener ese tonto temblequeo.

Escuchó los pasos y las voces en el pasillo. El corazón se le disparó cuando pudo identificar la del sargento. Se alejó de la puerta para agazaparse en la penumbra. Cuando Levi entró y volteó pudo ver una escena digna de una obra de teatro: Mikasa lucía gallarda con su propia arma entre las manos.

La estudió con calma, tratando de ver tras el velo de sus ojos qué tan decidida estaba a utilizarla. Sabía que ya había matado una vez cuando era niña, y no parecía tratarse de la clase de persona que titubeaba al verse en peligro; pero ella no lo estaba y por eso trató de demostrarle que no era su enemigo.

—Eso que tiene en la mano no es un juguete.

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos se apartaron un instante de la calmada figura del hombre. Levi también guió la mirada hacia el mismo punto. Sobre el escritorio estaban todos los implementos. Ella pareció leerle la mente pues enseguida repuso—: Sí, está cebada y pienso usarla.

Levi levantó las manos simulando admitir su derrota. Dio un paso al frente, tratando de dar con una brecha que le permitiera salir de esa encrucijada.

—No se mueva. —La mano le tembló y Levi pudo leer en ese gesto la duda mortificándola.

—Si se dispara por accidente se meterá en muchos problemas. —Temía más por ella que por él. A esa distancia podía hacerle un agujero certero en su cuerpo, pero Mikasa no parecía ser experta en armas de fuego y si la que tenía entre las manos estaba mal cargada, bueno, literalmente le saldría el tiro por la culata.

—No me importa.

—Puedes lastimarte. —Le habló con informalidad para intentar, al menos, inspirarle un poco más de camaradería.

—No finja.

—¿Qué buscas?

Mikasa tragó saliva ante esa pregunta, era como si hasta entonces no se hubiera percatado de las razones que la llevaban a moverse con tanta imprudencia e impetuosidad.

—Es una amenaza para mi hermano. Así que voy a matarlo antes de que usted lo mate a él.

—¿Y luego que hará? —investigó, dando otro paso al frente que Mikasa no advirtió.

Solo tenía que acercarse un poco más y podría doblegarla. Si esa arma era disparada por accidente algo muy malo podía pasar. No quería terminar con un tiro en la cabeza, ni tampoco pretendía que le ocurriera lo mismo a ella. Sería un desperdicio perder tanto talento.

—Es lo de menos.

—Será ejecutada.

—No me importa.

—Razone, señorita.

—No soy "señorita", soy Mikasa —gruñó entre dientes—. Tengo una excusa, puedo decir que fue en defensa propia. —La vacilación de su parte fue más obvia cuando dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Defensa propia?

—Usted me violó.

Levi abrió la boca y parpadeó, tan expresivo como podía serlo. De ser otra la situación hubiera carcajeado, pero en cambio buscó con cuidado las palabras a decir ante tanta insensatez.

—¿ _Violación_? ¿Tiene idea de lo que es eso? ¿Sus padres se tomaron la molestia de explicarle cómo se hacen los bebés?

—No me tome por estúpida. —Una sonrisa sarcástica y rapaz se plasmó en sus labios—. Tengo testigos… ayer… Petra me vio con la camisa desgarrada.

Levi asintió, ahora entendía por qué Petra había estado actuando tan raro.

—Debo admitir que… —asintió Levi— la admiro.

Mikasa aflojó el agarre ante esas inesperadas palabras que, además de ser sinceras, eran acogedoras. Soltó el arma hasta sostenerla con una sola mano.

—No se acerque…

—Tiene cojones y una mente muy siniestra. —Bajó con cuidado una de las manos y rozó la de ella para aflojarle con cierta suavidad los dedos—. Es una mujer muy valiente y atrevida.

—Lo odio. —Mikasa soltó el insulto como un intento trivial para sentirse menos miserable, en especial al darse cuenta de que el arma ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

—No, no me odias —aseguró, de nuevo con informalidad. Dejó el arma dentro del cajón y lo cerró, asegurándose así que estaba fuera del alcance de los dos.

Sin soltarle la mano la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, esperando, realmente deseando que ella ofreciera una mínima resistencia.

Un sencillo "no", un simple paso atrás y Levi se sentiría incapaz de llevar a cabo esa locura, pero Mikasa no solo se dejó arrastrar con docilidad, además entreabrió los labios, resoplando, porque de nuevo ese maldito calor volvía a acosarla, y la necesidad de estrechar su cuerpo a la de él y sentir cada uno de sus músculos era más apremiante que antes.

Se sentía enferma, dominada por lo que aún pensaba que era odio. Al menos hasta que Levi plegó los labios a los de ella, colando la lengua con lentitud, aferrándola paulatinamente por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, sin soltarle la suya, acercándola a su cara para olfatearla. Olía a pólvora y a mujer.

Mikasa se sintió decepcionada del que beso durara tan poco, quería, necesitaba más. Pensó en quejarse, pero la sorpresa la dejó sin reproches al momento que Levi bajó las manos.

No titubeó a la hora de jalar de su pollera. Lo había hecho sin la violencia que ella, creía, lo caracterizaba, pero en cambio con una calma que sí podía asociarla a él.

Levi solo buscaba darle tiempo de asimilar lo que buscaba.

"Oh, por todos los cielos" se dijo Mikasa. Entendía muy bien lo que el sargento, como hombre, pretendía de ella, y no tenía fuerza de voluntad para negarse ni tampoco podía pensar con claridad. Comprendía, por supuesto, el acto en sí y la finalidad reproductiva; no obstante en ningún libro de medicina había leído sobre ese hormigueo, intenso y capaz de sumirla en un estado tan particular de éxtasis. Ni mamá, ni papá, ni el señor Grisha le habían explicado qué hacer o qué sentir en un momento como ese.

Había oído hablar sobre el "deseo", pero eso que experimentaba mientras Levi le abría la blusa era algo muy distinto al tipo de deseo que podía haber sentido antes. Había ansiado muchas cosas en su vida: una pollera nueva, que Eren le tomara la mano, que Armin le enseñara uno de sus libros, pero jamás había experimentado un apetito de ese estilo, con tanta intensidad.

Levi hundió la cara entre sus senos para besarle en donde estaba su corazón, dejando escapar un ahogado gemido. En ese instante la lujuria se extendió en ella como pólvora, estallando entre sus piernas.

Cuando el hombre tomó distancia de su cuerpo, dejándola fría e inerte, pudo reaccionar, pero su manera de proceder no fue la que esperaba de su parte. Lo tomó de la camisa y tironeó. Levi pudo leer en sus ojos la recriminación implícita.

—Solo cerraré la puerta.

Mikasa lo soltó para recibirlo de inmediato luego de que trabara la misma.

Dejó de ser el hombre suave y meticuloso, que le daba tiempo a digerir lo que ocurría, para pasar a ser el demonio salvaje que ella concebía. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama y los besos de él sobre ella, como balas. La lengua en sus pezones la enloqueció, porque podía sentir el viento fresco en las partes desnudas de su anatomía, pero de inmediato esa molestia era abatida por el ardor que le despertaba el osado recorrido que Levi hacía con su boca.

El vientre se le contrajo cuando la lengua llegó allí, buscando escarbar más allá de lo imaginado. Lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y tiró de él, evitando un contacto tan íntimo.

Levi aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie y desvestirse frente a la mirada atenta de ella. Mikasa apenas tenía puesta la camisa, estaba desabrochada y revelaba toda su femineidad. Contemplarla así era sublime porque desnuda era más hermosa de lo que se había aventurado a fantasear.

—Gracias —murmuró ella; las mejillas se tornaron apenas carmín, Levi no supo si por el cumplido que se le había escapado o si por el significativo hecho de que había terminado de quitarse los pantalones y, bajo la luz del candil, su masculina desnudez era palpable.

Mikasa se sintió apabullada al verlo en ese estado. No como escasos días atrás en el arroyuelo; en el presente podía ver que el deseo había cobrado forma, y era hermoso. Abrió las piernas cuando volvió a acostarse sobre ella, tratando de no quitarle la vista de encima.

Ese deseo que había cobrado forma buscaba un sitio entre sus muslos. El dolor punzante no fue nada comparado con la satisfacción de sentirlo suyo, muy adentro. Ahogó un gemido en su cuello, aferrándose a él como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Con cada embate el dolor desaparecía y solo dejaba espacio a la cura de ese odio malsano que le tenía.

Era una sensación vertiginosa; sentía hundirse en un placer que la hacía morir y revivir, y cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más tanta vibración, algo se detonó en ella. Lo pudo reconocer: ese calor que la dominaba, comenzando por sus piernas, había alcanzado el punto máximo hasta desaparecer. Como el estallido del arma que nunca disparó.

Volvió en sí y se percató de las gotas de sudor en la frente, de la respiración pesada e irregular del hombre sobre ella, de sus labios pegados contra la piel de sus senos, de la humedad cálida entre sus piernas y esa ligera invasión en su cuerpo. La entera presencia del sargento Levi dentro de ella.

Todo era maravilloso, tanto, que por alguna estúpida razón quería llorar. Se sentía viva como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca. Se contuvo y sintió una nueva punzada de dolor cuando él tomó distancia para dejarse caer apaciblemente en la cama a un lado de ella. Por instinto llevó una mano a su entrepierna mientras Levi seguía sus movimientos con espontaneidad.

—Tranquila, tengo entendido que es normal que las mujeres sangren a veces.

—Lo sé —mintió. Levi se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño.

Era uno de los pocos cuartos en toda la inmensidad del castillo que era doble y eso le había permitido establecer un pequeño sitio para asearse. Volvió con una palangana de metal y un trapo al hombro. A diferencia de ella, el hombre no lucía avergonzado o pudoroso por caminar desnudo, se movía con naturalidad, quizás porque los signos del deseo habían desaparecido en él. Mikasa quiso apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo, pero le resultó imposible.

—No hay suficiente agua para que puedas bañarte, pero… creo que esto servirá. —Dejó el recipiente en el suelo y estiró la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Mikasa notó lo que intentaba hacer y no se lo permitió, tomó el trapo con firmeza y se higienizó por su cuenta.

Levi se recostó en la cama apoyando un codo sobre el colchón y la observó. Ella no tenía forma de saber lo que atravesaba por su mente, pero vio con claridad que el deseo volvía a despertar en él. No solo por la manera en la que la miraba, sino también porque su cuerpo se lo indicaba.

Hipnotizada por el falo erguido, dejó caer el trapo manchado de sangre sobre la cubeta y caminó hacia él para tomar el pene entre sus manos. Era tibio y se endurecía a medida que incrementaba las caricias. Levi solo tuvo que tocarla en un hombro para invitarla a pecar de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura? —La pregunta nacía un poco tarde. _Siempre tarde_. No era bueno para tratar a las mujeres en esas complicadas y absurdas circunstancias, no había tenido demasiadas experiencias como para saber a ciencia cierta la manera en la que una debía sentirse. Mikasa no respondió, se sentó sobre él y se dejó hundir, tiritando como si tuviera frío. Quizás por eso, Levi la rodeó con los brazos. Se sentía reconfortante estar así, pero enseguida ella comprendió que buscaba inutilizar sus movimientos—. ¿Estás segura? —reiteró.

—¿A qué…?

—¿No te duele?

—Un poco, pero… —Susurraba como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírla. Escucharse hablar en esa circunstancia la dejaba expuesta, demostrándole con descaro lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Está mal?

Levi no entendió a qué se refería, si al acto en sí o al hecho de experimentar ese apetito voraz por sublimar una excitación que comenzaba a desbordarse. No recordaba haberse sentido así de estimulado con las únicas dos muchachas con las que había estado. Una era una prostituta, la otra terminó siendo comida de titán.

—Eres diferente —dijo él, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué?

Levi negó con la cabeza. Lo que hacían estaba mal, pero comprendía que era su responsabilidad. Con gusto pagaría su error en el infierno, pero mientras Mikasa se mecía solo podía dejarse llevar. La veía sentada sobre su falo, tratando de contenerse sin éxito y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no clavarle los dedos y los dientes, lastimándola.

Cuando terminó, intentó explicarle la situación desde su lugar y Mikasa entendió muchas verdaderas tácitas, una de ellas, que el sargento no la amaba; pero no se sintió mal por eso. Ella tampoco experimentaba una emoción similar, no era algo siquiera cercano a lo que podía sentir por Eren.

—Me meteré en un problema grave si le cuentas a alguien de esto.

—No diré nada, nada de nada. —Hundió la cara, abochornada, contra su pecho, dejándose caer lentamente sobre él para sentir su abrazo y su aroma natural; era uno fuerte entremezclado con el siempre pulcro que sabía despedir.

—Nadie debe saberlo.

—No sería capaz de contárselo a alguien. —Y era sincera. Sentía una inmensa vergüenza al reconocerse de esa manera, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto o manchado.

Levi pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque estiró una mano y le acarició la cabeza.

—Eres muy jovencita todavía, pero...

—No soy una niña —retrucó. Levi torció una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. La gran mayoría solía creer que él tenía una década menos de la que en verdad había vivido, pero lo cierto es que tenía edad suficiente para ser su padre. Qué horror, qué panorama espantoso si ese secreto llegaba a salir de esas paredes.

—Eres muy jovencita todavía, pero no —dijo, contestando la pregunta que aún no había respondido—, no está mal. Si te gustó, yo no sentiré culpa. Y no quisiera que tú la sientas.

—Se sintió… bien. No me siento culpable, solo un poco… —volvió a hundir la cara, incapaz de expresarse— solo me siento un poco rara.

Los ojos de Mikasa reflejaban lo que él había sido, pero Levi volvía a decirse que era pequeña todavía. Suspiró. No tendría formas de justificar su atropello, no tenía excusas. Se había dejado llevar demasiado al sentirse frente a un igual.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, en un par de horas amanecerá —le aconsejó con frialdad. Quería tenerla un rato más entre sus brazos, pero no era prudente—. Mañana será el gran día.

Mikasa asintió y tomó distancia para vestirse con calma. De camino hacia el cuarto de las mujeres aún podía sentir el olor de él impregnado en su piel. Acercó la mano a su nariz reconociendo el aroma fragante de esa semilla maldita.

_Semen_.

Luego de lo que en su mente ella llamaba "el incidente", Mikasa aprendió a diferencias sus emociones y comprendió que lo que sentía por el sargento no era odio.

En campo abierto no había espacio para meditar sobre esas cuestiones, ni siquiera para tomar una bocanada de aire. A su alrededor todo hedía a titán.

La muerte del equipo de Levi no le había impactado tanto como a Eren, a fin de cuentas solo le bastaba con tenerlo a él a su lado. Y también al Sargento, a la lejanía, muy lejos de su cuerpo y de sus hormonas. Velando por ellos a su particular manera.

Mikasa también comprendió, con el correr del tiempo, lo que Levi había querido decirle aquella vez. Ella lo sabía, quizás era la persona que mejor entendía al sargento de todos los que estaban allí, tal vez incluso más que el comandante Erwin; pero era inmadura y se cegaba con facilidad.

Luego de lo de Annie, necesitó acercarse a él, pero le había prometido y se había prometido a sí misma discreción.

La maldita semilla del deseo había germinado. Lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, lo podía sentir en su cuerpo, y ese nuevo escenario la aterraba. Benditos titanes, que no le permitían sucumbir a su pequeño horror personal.

Fue en los momentos de calma, en el refugio improvisado, que Levi quiso saber qué demonios le ocurría. Había momentos, en especial cuando se quedaban a solas, en los que Mikasa parecía querer decirle algo importante.

No hizo falta buscar o inventar el momento ideal. Una mañana, durante los entrenamientos matutinos de Eren, ella tuvo que tomar distancia del grupo. Levi trató de restarle importancia y de concentrarse en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo, pero cuando llegó el momento de volver y Mikasa aún no aparecía, encontró oportuna la excusa para acercarse a ella y sonsacarle palabras que alejaran de su mente las terribles sospechas que lo aquejaban.

De por sí era extraño que Mikasa no estuviera encima de Eren, cuidando de que Hanji no lo matara con sus experimentos. Debía tratarse de algo muy importante, de un malestar enorme que consumía su vida.

**(…)**

Llegó arrastrándose. El fuerte dolor en el vientre la había hecho acuclillarse. Pudo sentir la sangre bajar por su cuerpo y dejó caer la frente contra el tronco del árbol, llorando de inexplicable alivio.

—¿Mikasa?

Ella volvió la vista esperando encontrar a su hermanastro, de golpe recordó que lo había librado a su suerte.

—¿Eren?

—En la carroza, estamos listos. ¿Quieres que le diga a Hanji que te revise? —Se acercó a ella y vio sus lágrimas y una tenebrosa sonrisa.

—Ya está, señor. —Tragó saliva para contener las náuseas, suspiró y cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—, su secreto está a salvo. La flor no nacerá.

Levi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna al entender, a medias, lo que eso significaba. Lo comprendió con más claridad cuando ella se puso de pie revelando el manchón rojo en sus pantalones.

Abrió la boca, estupefacto, ¿qué decir en un momento como ese? Había pasado tanto en esos escasos meses que no había reparado en el pormenor. En un gran, enorme, colosal detalle.

—¡Chicos, no hay tiempo! ¡¿Qué…?! —Hanji se quedó a medio decir—. Asuntos de mujeres, Levi. Y tú no tienes vagina, fuera.

Levi dio la vuelta con parsimonia y se marchó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Señorita Hanji —balbuceó Mikasa, recordando a Petra.

—¡Ey, tampoco es para que llores! A veces viene en el peor momento, lo sabes. —Se ajustó los lentes. El destello de sus ojos siempre indicaba una agudeza singular—. Bienvenido sea, ¿no?

Mikasa levantó la vista con presteza. Olvidaba que Hanji estaba al tanto de esos pormenores. Fechas, cálculos, números, no se le iban de la cabeza así como así.

Caminaron juntas hacia la carroza; una vez en ella, Levi trató de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Hanji; juraba poder oír su pensamiento: "Maldito pervertido".

Mucho menos podía mirar a los ojos a Mikasa; no ante la idea que lo corroía. Su secreto revelado era lo de menos frente a la paradoja en la que se encontraba. Acababa de recibir la noticia y a su vez debía desencantarse con la posibilidad de ser padre.

Ella no solo había velado por él, además había tenido la entereza y la fuerza suficiente para llevar sobre sus hombros ese terrible peso. Le había sido leal de una manera obcecada. Él no le había pedido nada de eso, pero no tenía sentido reprochárselo. No quería, además. Bastante daño creía haber hecho con las emociones que le había orillado a sentir.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron hablaron sin palabras. Todavía era muy temprano, pero algún día, si no morían en la boca de un titán, podrían gestar una semilla, pero esa no sería maldita.

Mikasa seguía sin respetarle cómo solían hacerlo las demás ovejas del rebaño. No sabía si eso aún le molestaba o le encantaba, pero sin dudas era una de las tantas razones por las que se sentía capaz de amarla. No era una niña, era una mujer… perfecta para él.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
